The Wally and Kuki Chronicles: II
by Happynomnom
Summary: Operation D.A.N.C.E. - Ballroom dancing lessons and Wallabee Beatles are two things that do not go along well together. R&R please! ChroniclesCollab with SonicShane97.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo! Sooo... the long awaited (sort of) second installment of _The Wally and Kuki Chronicles, Operation D.A.N.C.E. _(Dancing Adult Not Charming Everybody), the series that SonicShane97and I are collabing. Read the first installment on his profile. Enjoy!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVE! thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but have dubbed one of the nameless characters. And also creeds to Bewarethebatmanfan for the good ideas :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"No WAY!" Wallabee yelled.<p>

"Watch your tone, Wallabee," snapped his mother. "I've already given you a choice, and I'm telling you right now, young man, if you haven't decided by the time I'm back from the grocery store , I will choose for you!" With that, she slammed the front door behind her.

"Stupid cruddy…" growled Wally, kicking the front door. He stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed the door closed. He kicked off his shoes and collapsed stomach first onto his bed. "Watch your mouth Wallabee!" he mimicked sarcastically. "Cruddy mom," he muttered into the pillow.

It all started that morning. Apparently, his mum had heard about a new mummy-son bonding club that did all sorts of 'fun' activities. Obviously, she wanted to go with Wally, but obviously, Wally did not. So instead, she had provided him with an alternative- ballroom dancing lessons. Which was worse. Almost.

"Stupid, cruddy, dancing and stupid cruddy bonding clubs and cruddy crud crud ballroom dancing and-" Wally suddenly sat up. His little brother had wandered into his room. "What do you want, Joey?" he moaned.

"Gagageegoo." His little brother pointed at him.

"What?"

"Dan." He held up three fingers.

"What about three?"

Joey waggled his fingers in response.

"Yeah, so?"

Joey visibly rolled his eyes and crawled over to the wall, where two hand-drawn pictures of Numbuh 3 were proudly displayed. He pointed at them.

"Numbuh 3? What about her?" asked Wally suspiciously.

Joey smacked his forehead. He held up his tiny thumb and pinky fingers and motioned to his ear.

"I'm not calling Numbuh 3, Joe-" Wally suddenly realized his baby brother's pure genius. He sprung off the bed, gathering him in his arms and danced around. "Joey! You're brilliant!" He hesitated. "But I can't just CALL her and ask her to come dance with me!" Wally reasoned, scratching his chin. Despite his casual attitude, he found even the idea extremely daunting. "But what if…"

So that's how a few hours later, Wally, his mom, and the majority of Sector V were piled into the Beatle's large van. Wally had called Abigail (not his first choice, but probably the most reasonable), who had teased him relentlessly, but had been surprisingly helpful in recruiting the rest of their friends. She had called Hoagie, who had insisted on inviting Cree, which resulted in a long, angry, (jealous) rant from Abby- much to his delight. Hoagie had called Nigel, who was at the time, in the presence of a very pissed off Lizzie (recently dubbed Pissy Lizzie), of whom was delighted at the idea of attending ballroom dancing lessons with her boyfriend, and of whom protested that he already knew how to dance. Finally, Abby had called Kuki. It turned out that Kuki was already going anyways, and her mom was dropping her off separately, hence, the majority of Sector V in the car.. Who would've guessed…

When they arrived at Gallagher Elementary's school gym (the location of the classes), they were surprised to find another fourteen kids waiting for their arrival. They consisted of: a very ticked off looking Fanny Fulbright, a sheepish and rather bored looking Patton Drilovsky, rookies Lee and Sonya, and Rachel McKenzie. Little Miss Kuki Sanban sat cross-legged on the floor, and beside her (much to Wally's utter rage)- surprise- Ace. Hoagie was about to rush over to greet him when the foursome noticed the other company. Chad Dickinson. Standing and sulking in a dark corner. Nigel prepared to attack when Chad spoke.

"You can't. There are innocent people here. I want to wring your little necks as much as you want to," he hissed. Nigel growled.

"We're keeping an eye on you, traitor." Chad snorted.

"As if you could, little brat," he retorted. Wall, Abby, and Hoagie desperately tried to contain Nigel, who was seriously about to kill Chad, when suddenly, much to their dismay, another five kids materialized out of the shadows.

"Well if it isn't the Kids Next Door," they said, smiling evilly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Nigel. He fixed a glare on Wally. "Did you know that they were going to be here?" He threw his hands in the air. "Did anybody know they were going to be here?" He turned towards nobody in particular. "I didn't know they were going to be here!"

"Nigeyyyy!" squealed a voice suddenly. "I made you dinner!" Nigel screamed, collapsing to the ground.

"No…" he moaned. He curled up into a ball, putting his hands over his ears. "This cannot be happening…" He muttered something else that sounded a lot like, "My worst three enemies in the same place…"

"Uh," said Abby. "Does anybody else think that our leadah is going a bit…" she made a circular motion beside her head. Even the Delightful Children nodded along.

"Alright, class, settle down!" interrupted a somewhat familiar voice. The teacher walked into the center of the room. He had electric blue eyes and gray hair. His voice kept cracking. "You can call me Mr. T. My assistant who is running a tad later will be here in a few moments." The kids groaned. "So first I'm going to pair you all up…"

He moved over to where Fanny and Patton were glaring daggers at each other, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "You two together please." They immediately expressed their cries of utter outrage that were silenced by a sharp look from the teacher. He then paired up Lee and Sonya, who high-fived each other. He beckoned Chad from the shadowy corner and paired him with Rachel, who blushed furiously and badly faked hating him. The other operatives in the room raised their eyebrows at each other, exchanging glances. Some of them snickered. Rachel glared at them.

"Sorry I'm late!" exclaimed a pretty, feminine, accented voice from behind them. They all turned to look at her.

"Numbuh 513?" Nigel exclaimed, aghast.

"Numbuh 1?" she questioned, shocked. "And please call me Holly, Nigel," she added hastily. Her scarves rose from around her neck, waving at all the other confused kids (and teen). "I met Nigel in England." She smiled, explaining how they knew one another. "It was during sort of a mission, I suppose." She was pretty, with bronze skin and ebony black curls. She had ditched her glasses.

"Hm," said the teacher, folding his arms. "Holly, since you already know Nigel, how about if you partner up with him."

"Sure thin-"

"WHAT?" screeched Lizzie, putting her hands on her hips. "You're kidding, right? Don't you realize that he's my boyfriend? Nigey, do something!"

"Uh…" Nigel looked around desperately for help.

"I do not appreciate that attitude or tone, Ms. Devine. Boyfriend or not, if you continue to act like that, I will have to ask you to leave," the teacher said sternly, glaring at her. Nigel mouthed a silent thank you.

"Harrumph!" Lizzie stomped over to where Abby was standing and began furiously ranting. Abby nodded along, pretending to listen.

Next the teacher followed Lizzie, pairing off Abby and Hoagie (more giggles and blushing). And that left… Wally.

"Alright, so how about you, young man," he said, clapping Wally on the shoulder. "With this young lady." He pushed him towards Lizzie. "Excellent."

"Whaddya mean, excellent?!" exploded Wally. He hadn't even realized what was going on until just now. Since he had arrived, he'd been totally zoned out of what was going on, only dreamily imagining totally and utterly bowling down Kuki with his completely stellar ball-dancing skills. He was so excited at the idea of dancing with her, not that he would EVER admit it…

"You will follow the instructions," Mr. T. snapped. Wally growled. Lizzie joined in.

"I don't know what you're trying to get at, mister. But I don't think you're doing this i-" began Lizzie furiously.

"Shut up please, Ms. Devine," the teacher said, cutting her off. There were several scandalized gasps that immediately melted into various fits of giggles. "Anyways," he continued, as if nothing had happened.

Wally so totally wanted to go and strangle him, but something in his eccentric, bright blue eyes concerned him, and he decided to make his move later on. And anyways, it wasn't like Kuki would get attached to her partner or anything like tha-

"Little Ms. Greensleeves and Mr. Cool Hair-do together, please."

* * *

><p><strong>Fanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Not much 34 action so far, but just wait till next time. PLEASE POST A REVIEW and follow n' fave!**

**-happynomnom**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second part of chapter one. I felt like the first chapter was a bit too long so I cut it up. So voila, the fake chapter two. R&R please!**

* * *

><p>"No!" Wally blurted out. There was no way that ACE of all people could possibly be Kuki's partner. But suddenly he noticed every single pair of eyes turned to stare at him.<p>

"Is there a problem?" asked the teacher pleasantly. Wally blushed furiously.

"No. I just, uh… forgot I owed somebody a… quarter," he concluded lamely.

"Mmhmm. Sure," replied Mr. T, rolling his eyes. The onlookers turned away, snickering to themselves.

In the end, the Delightful Children got paired up as Bruce and Ashley, and Ogie with Lenny, which left poor David out. The teacher decided to be David's partner. At first, they totally refused to separate, but within a few moments of the teacher staring daggers at them, they did as told. After a gross schlooping sound, they stood apart.

"Alrighty then." Mr. T stood in the center of the room. "That took a bit longer than I hoped it would," he added darkly. "No matter." He clapped his hands and Holly ran to turn on some music. After explaining the basics of how to waltz, he began to demonstrate- with poor, miserable David. "What's your name, son?" he asked.

"David," he muttered.

"What?"

"DAVID!"

"Jeez, no need to yell. Alright David, don't be shy. Place one hand on my back. Come on, now. No need to be afraid." The other Delightful Children watched in dismay as David struggled to do as told. Who could blame him? All the other kids could hardly contain their laughter. Finally, after much coaxing and teeth-gritting, David summoned up the guts to put his hand on the old man's back. "That's right. Wasn't too hard, was it?" he chuckled. "Now, hold my left hand… no, that's my right, you imbecil- I mean, yes, yes, that's correct. Now, move your feet like so, yes that's right."

"I ship them," Hoagie muttered to Abby. They giggled, but were quickly silenced by extremely dark and murderous looks from the other Delightfuls.

"Now. Everybody watch carefully, please." He waited a moment, getting the feel of the beat. Boom-cha-cha, boom-cha-cha, boom-cha-cha, boom-cha-cha. The two began to dance smoothly to the music. It appeared that David already knew how to waltz. Heck, all the Delightful Children probably knew how to waltz. But if the situation for them was also choosing between ballroom dancing lessons and Father-Children bonding club, I think everybody would agree that dancing was ultimately the better choice.

Everyone watched in amazement at how gracefully the pair moved together. They twirled and turned, whirled and spun. The song ended.

"Excellent, my boy!" Mr. T. exclaimed, breathing heavily. David simply nodded, eyes downcast, face tomato red. "Now, get into your pairs and try it out!"

Twenty minutes later, only three pairs (not including the Delightfuls or Nigel and Holly) had gotten the knack of it. Chad and Rachel, Fanny and Patton, and… surprise surprise, Ace and Kuki. The latter were obviously enjoying themselves immensely. Ace led Kuki through a series of fancy moves, twirling her about and so on. Wally had hardly gotten a chance to sulk over it when Lizzie stepped on his foot for like, the eleventieth time.

"Can you cruddy stop cruddy stepping on me and stuff?" he snapped.

"Well, I'm SORRY, but I don't think that YOU'RE in the same situation as I am," she retorted.

"Are you cruddy kidding me? I don't give a crud about your situation!" he shot back. They continued arguing like that for another ten minutes until the teacher interrupted.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today. Before we end the class, I was hoping that Holly could show you a tango, and then you can go home."

"Yes sir." Holly grinned. Her scarves floated in excitement. "Nigel, I take it you know how to tango."

"Tango? More like mango," replied Nigel. Holly simply stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Abby smacked her forehead, and Hoagie silently chortled at Nigel's terrible joke. "Yes, I know how to tango," he amended.

"Alrighty then," cut in the teacher.

The music started, fast and intense. The two English operatives met each other's steely gazes, frozen in time. Through some unknown signal, lightning quick, they met in a furious stance. Nigel grasped Holly's hand, and she splayed her free hand across his back. They paused, slightly surprised at the other's severity and seriousness. In a flash, it was gone, and they snapped to and fro, guiding each other smoothly through a course of complex moves. They moved so fast that they became a unified blur, twirling and spinning so much that it was amazing that they didn't pass out from dizziness. He tipped her backwards, her leg intertwining with his. Several operatives including Wally suddenly noticed Lizzie. Red-faced and furious, fists clenched tightly. They forgot about her as they got caught in the whirlwind of passion Holly and Nigel were creating. They stared, open-mouthed, as he lifted her into the air, and spun around. Their eyes never left each others. The music escalated and their movements became even faster, more flourished, even harder to comprehend. The dance was a feverish release of pent-up emotion and passion for the both of them. Holly's skirts twirled as they pivoted to and fro, twisting this way and that. Finally, the dance ended, abruptly, and the two stood in a tight embrace, faces inches apart, panting and sweating, their eyes still locked on the other's. Silence reigned the room.

Then Mr. T. started clapping. Soon, everyone except for Lizzie was cheering and whooping, even Chad. Nigel and Holly grinned at each other, and took a bow.

"Well, class. I hope you enjoyed that. I certainly did. Hopefully, if you take this class seriously, you might be able to dance like those two some day." There was hushed, excited chatter at the thought of that. "Anyways, it's getting late. Class dismissed."

The crowd dispersed, waving goodbye to one another. Wally watched in utter devastation as Kuki walked off, smiling and chattering happily, with Ace. Something cruddy about him walking her home. Lizzie stomped across his peripheral. Poor Nigel was in for some serious scolding… but then again, he sure looked really happy, as there was a big stupid grin on his face. Wally sighed. Why couldn't he be happy like that? A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mr. Beatles, may I speak to you in private, please?" asked the teacher from behind him.

"Yeah, sure." By now, he was the only person left in the room with the teacher. His electric blue eyes drilled into Wally's emerald green ones. He took a step away, averting his gaze.

"I'm sure you've figured it out now."

"What?" asked Wally, genuinely confused.

"My identity."

"Huh?"

"My worst enemy doesn't know who I am?" Mr. T. cackled. "Me, the worstest, evilest villain EVERRR?" he yelled. Wally backed farther away. He recognized that voice. Those creepy eyes.

"Hey, good job today, Toilenator. You were surprisingly cool," he said, pasting on a grin.

"...Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, thanks!" The Toilenator grinned. Wally saw no reason to kick his butt today. He was too depressed.

"Well, see ya next week, Mr. T!"

"Bye!" he called happily.

Once he finally got home, Wally collapsed face first into his pillow. He couldn't help it when tears started leaking into it. He wanted to cry, badly. But suddenly he sat up, blinking them away. He wasn't about to let some sissy boy take Kuki away from him. No way. Not after all that they'd gone through. Kuki was rightfully his, and he carefully began to think of a plan to ensure this.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" asked a smoothly accented voice sleepily.

"Nigel, listen mate. I need you to teach me how to dance."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed fake chapter two… sorry. The next chapter will be out soon, hopefully :D. Please stay tuned. <strong>

**-happynomnom**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- leave a review :)**

* * *

><p>The next day, Nigel met at Wally's house, because Wally insisted that it was simply too risky to have dancing lessons so close to Sector V's headquarters. So far, their plan was still a secret and was to be kept a secret. The last thing Wally wanted was to be the laughing stock of their friends.<p>

At two o'clock sharp in the afternoon, Nigel showed up at the front door of the Beatle household. Rather nervously, Wally opened the door.

"Numbuh 4, according to Global Command, this is a meeting about _combat tactics and strategies,_" reminded Nigel, enunciating the words. "So hurry up and let me in."

"Right. Combat tactics. Strategies. Fighting stuff," Wally muttered, trying to convince himself. He ushered Nigel inside. "Hey, my mum baked cookies. You want some?"

"Cookies? Yeah."

"There's lemonade too."

"Sure, whatever."

"Oh, and I also just got the new Yipper flying game, so if you want, we can play-"

"Numbuh 4," Nigel interrupted, "stop trying to distract yourself from the situation at hand."

"Right."

Fifteen minutes later, everything was set up. The CD player in the corner was on standby, the furniture had all been moved to the sides, the curtains were drawn (so that there would be no chance of anybody seeing the proceeding events), and Wally's family had finally left the house to go to the zoo, so the two boys were left alone to do whatever they pleased.

Nigel stood at the front of the room, leaning against the arm of the sofa. He bit back a laugh as he observed his student. The blond boy was cursing and muttering to himself, holding a mop at arm's length. Nigel sure as heck wasn't about to dance with the rookie, and so since there was nobody else to use, the solution had been the polka-dotted mop.

"Cruddy mop. Stupid, cruddy dancing lesso-"

"Shut up already, will you?" interrupted Nigel.

"Right."

"Now, hold the mop with both hands. Yeah, like tha- no! It's not a bazooka, Numbuh 4, it's supposed to be a girl! Yes, that's better. And stop swearing." Nigel turned away from his spitting and very red friend, and walked towards the CD player, pressing the 'play' button. "Okay. We're going to start with a basic waltz. Lesson number 1. Waltzes are in 3/4 time, which simply mean that there are three beats."

"Three beats," repeated Wally, as if this were some sort of foreign language. "Right." He counted on his finger. "1, Q, ."

"What? No, _three. _One, two, three."

"1. 2… Q?"

"Bugger. Okay, think of it this way. I'm first, because I'm Numbuh 1. Who's after me? Numbuh 2. And then it's?" he prompted.

"Numbuh 3 of course."

"Well there you go. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki."

"One two three."

"Congratulations. Now say it in time to the music along with me. One two three, one two three, one two three…"

"One two q, I mean, three. One two three. One… two? Yeah, three." By this time Wally was completely out of sync, and Nigel was glaring at him, arms folded across his chest. He switched off the music. Wally sheepishly apologized. "Sorry mate. I'm not too good at counting. I'll try harder."

"Don't _try,_" Nigel replied harshly. Wally's eyes widened in surprise. "_Do._" He cast one last stern glance at his friend, and turned the music back on. "Count. One two three, one two three…"

"One two three, one two three, one two three…" Wally murmured, concentrating hard, still slightly shaken and a tad bit embarrassed.

"Now," Nigel said over Wally's murmuring once he got the hang of it, "Follow my steps, mirror image." Nigel lightly stepped to the left, then one foot forward, to the right, one foot backward, all the while counting the beats. Wally observed, entranced, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Dancing was hard. He often tripped over his own feet, but now that he had gotten the basic idea, Nigel was more encouraging. After an hour of relentless practice, much to Wally's relief, the music was switched off. Wally collapsed onto the floor, mop and all.

"Whew. Training is easier than this!" he exclaimed, boxing the air half-heartedly.

"Dancing in its own way is a form of training, Numbuh 4. You have to exercise poise, elegance, and above all, control." He raised an eyebrow. "Especially when that mop will be replaced by Numbuh 3." Wally suddenly flushed a dark red. "Anyways, you're still sloppy, but it's much better. We have a big mission tomorrow, so get some rest. We'll have another lesson the day after, when everyone else is at the beach." Wally protested at this, but was silenced when his leader shot him a steely glare. "I'll see you at the treehouse, Numbuh 4. Good work today."

That evening, buttoned up in his orange onesie, Wally dreamed of dancing with a girl in a green dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :) There will be more 34 action coming soon~ leave a review.  
><strong>

-happynomnom


End file.
